The demon's Heart
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción: Los sentimientos de Belial y Kurai cada vez son más profundos, pero la vuelta de unas figuras del pasado hará que su nacido amor se ponga a prueba. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**The demon's Heart**

**Por: Lilyshield**

**Traducido por: Vampira Horchatera**

**Summary: **Los sentimientos de Belial y Kurai cada vez son más profundos, pero la vuelta de unas figuras del pasado hará que su nacido amor se ponga a prueba.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está traducido con permiso de la autora Lilyshield. Contiene shoujo-ai y yuri

**Nota**: Me ha costado lo suyo pero lo he logrado. las linias de "**Mad Hatter**" son para diferenciar espacios en blanco...-.- no me acepta las estrellitas!

* * *

**The demon's Heart**

"¡No te alejes de mi!" Gritó Kurai, mientras la figura impalpable que había añorado tanto se desvanecía en la niebla del alba celestial.

Allí estaba, sola en Anagura, el único lugar que podía recordar como su casa. Había estado durmiendo un rato, sentada en el sillón de terciopelo rojo. Algo la había despertado. Quizás un ruido. Una suave brisa que acariciaba su mejilla... quizás.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver una dulce lluvia de pétalos azules caer sobre su regazo. Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, pero tampoco podía negar haber estado esperando esa inesperada visita.

"¡Belial!" dijo la joven princesa, dirigiendo su mirada a la bufón pelirroja que se inclinó silenciosamente sobre su figura.

"Ha estado durmiendo largo rato... parecía que tuviese una pesadilla, princesa..." contestó la demonio con una tierna sonrisa.

"¿D-de verdad?" tartamudeó Kurai, pretendiendo no saber a qué se refería, "¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado observando¿Siempre tienes que aparecer siempre de improvisto?

"Ha soñado con ella..."

La criatura andrógina realmente parecía saberlo todo, especialmente cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de la preciosa princesa por el amor perdido de su vida, el magnífico ángel luchador que la impresionó multitud de veces, conocido como Alexiel //. Quien nunca correspondió su amor...

La princesa había intentado olvidar esos sentimientos. Era lo bastante inteligente para saber que lo único que sentía era deseo, pero aún intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, siguió encontrado a su amada en sus sueños, una novia distante que una y otra vez se daba la vuelta y desaparecía. "Siempre me dejan sola..." Pensaba Kurai para sí misma, sus ojos cristalinos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Entonces, ella aún sigue en sus sueños... ¿quiere que la ayude a olvidarla?"

Belial habló lentamente, su sonrisa se volvió una vaga expresión melancólica, y su voz parecía dejarse llevar por el dolor. Otra vez no podía serle de ayuda a la pequeña princesa. La doncella tenía razón, al no fiarse de las tretas del Sombrerero Loco, ya había sido engañada muchas veces. En estas circunstancias, pensó Belial, la duda siempre recaería sobre ella.

"No. No estaba pensado en ella." Dijo Kurai, resignada ahora que la tristeza la abrumara. Sabía que no había sido el sentimiento de no ser correspondida el causante de sus lágrimas. ¿Entonces, qué?

Esos sueños se habían convertido en una rutina. Como si nada hubiese cambiado... desde el principio, desde el día en que juró seguir al ángel salvador, nada había cambiado. Pero aún así ahora era todo diferente. Kurai se sentía muy confusa.

"Me sabe mal no poder ser de su ayuda," dijo la bufón con timidez, arrodillada ante quien, una vez, había intentado hacer reina. En un gesto lento y delicado, Belial tomó la mano de la joven como si de un objeto de gran valor se tratase, delicado y efímero, una belleza que nadie sería capaz de perturbar.

"Sólo, si lo desea, princesa... Puedo encontrar otro método para confortarla..." dijo, observándola de reojo y pidiendo una respuesta que jamás recibiría. Empezó a acariciar la mano entre las suyas, con un gesto que pareció no ser correspondido.

Kurai se separó de inmediato.

"¡Para¡Te he dicho que estoy bien¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres de mí¡Te conozco, tu siempre tramas algo!"

No estaba "bien". Lo sabía. Y Belial también lo sabía, y ese mismo pensamiento le dio un pequeño sobresalto al pensar que podía usar esta debilidad contra ella. ¿O no? Kurai no lo sabía con certeza. Nadie podía decirle lo que estaba pensando esa criatura. En esa mente retorcida, obviamente... ¿Podían existir cosas como la bondad y el afecto en ese espíritu pervertido?

Por primera vez, cuando le iba a pedir que abandonara la estancia, la bufón salió con una inusual pregunta:

"No confía en mi¿verdad?... Hace bien. Nadie debería confiar en mí. Ahora debo irme, si no le soy de utilidad... sin embargo, debo decir, tampoco la creí a usted cuando dijo que se encontraba bien. Me pregunto ¿Cual de las dos sabe más del arte del disimulo?"

Kurai estaba sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado al Sombrerero Loco hablar así, y por primera vez, sintió que quizás había ofendido lo que podía ser el único atisbo del corazón del demonio. ¿Corazón¿ No tenía ella también corazón? Muchas veces se lo había estado preguntando, pero jamás había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

"Espera..." dejó ir en un ligero susurro al ver que Belial se alejaba. El demonio paró en seco, de espaldas a la aterciopelada silla donde estaba la hermosa princesa. No se giró.

"¡He dicho que esperes!" gritó Kurai, intentando cambiar hacia una voz más propia de una princesa.

Se había sentido de repente preocupada e insegura tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja. ¿Qué le ocurriría si esa extraña criatura desapareciese de su vida¿Qué si la había ofendido esta vez? Aunque perteneciera a los Satanes¿Había alguna diferencia importante entre ella y un demonio de Anagura como la pequeña princesa? Ella había mentido, y guardado secretos a otros. Había sentido odio algunas veces y planeado venganzas –pero que nunca realizó- contra demonios, ángeles, humanos... Si ella tenía esos sentimientos fácilmente peligrosos¿Qué pasaba con Belial? Realmente no habían diferencias entre ellas, aunque Kurai la hubiese considerado un ser sin corazón ni emociones todo ese tiempo.

"Gírate." Dijo Kurai neutramente, como –creía- debería hablar siempre una princesa de los dragones.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Gírate y enséñame tu cara."

"No."

El ser que siempre se escondía bajo la máscara de payaso contestó silenciosamente. Bajo la capa de maquillaje que llevaba, nadie la había visto ruborizarse, o llorar. Bajo la máscara, nadie la conocía. En las sombras, nadie podía adivinar quién era, y eso le gustaba. Esta vez, tampoco quiso enseñarle a la joven princesa qué había en su interior.

Belial se alejó y desapareció en las sombras.

Algo no iba bien. Kurai lo sabía, pero aún no podía decir qué había cambiado.

"Muchas veces me mira mientras duermo... pero ¿Qué hay con ella¿Qué veré si la observo dormir¿Cómo se ve sin esa máscara?"

De repente la princesa se notó satisfecha por la idea...

"Belial... que personaje tan peculiar", Kurai se preguntaba "Pero creo que la he estado juzgando mal todo el tiempo."

Eso le dio de pensar, el Sombrerero Loco la había engañado muchas veces, pero realmente nunca la había "mentido"...

La princesa de cabellos plateados decidió encontrarla y pedir perdón por echarla.

Pero ¿dónde la encontraría?

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter-**

Una habitación ancha con paredes sumamente adornadas en rojo carmesí, con unas cortinas rojo vino abiertas al balcón, una lujosa cama cubierta de sábanas de satén escarlata y mucha variedad de cojines bordados y adornados, un sofá carmesí sobre el cual descansaban varios espejos y sombreros, y viejas baldosas en blanco y negro... Este era el lugar que la excéntrica pero reservada criatura llamaba hogar.

Tenía su propio palacio, por supuesto, con todo aquello que un Satan de alto rango podía desear. Pero en realidad vivía en esa habitación olvidada, en algún lugar de ese castillo abandonado, en alguno donde nadie podía encontrarla. A veces se sentía sola y aislada. No tenía amigos, desde que nadie confiara en un demonio como ella, y ella no confiaba en nadie. Hasta no se había gustado a sí misma, cuando había logrado la perfección de su forma andrógina, no le gustó cómo se veía. Es por eso que se vestía con extravagantes trajes y escondía su rostro bajo un espeso maquillaje. Le gustaba así. Le gustaba el sentimiento de no reconocerse nunca ante un espejo, y también ser un total misterio para los demás.

Tan sólo dos personas la habían descubierto: una fue el príncipe de las tinieblas, Lucifer, al cual dedicó su papel lleno de abnegación buscando novias para el ángel caído. Pero aún así le gustó este punto. Saber que ellas jamás serían correspondidas la hacía sentir libre, y nadie vendría a reclamarlas. Despreciaba a aquellos que se enamoraban de ella: eran mentirosos e idiotas que la habían confundido con alguien que no era.

Al final -su vida parecía empezar cuando terminaba y parecía acabar todo el tiempo- siempre se sentía muerta de soledad y aburrimiento. Esas veces, volvía a la única persona que no sólo había logrado ver una parte de su ser, sino también hacerla prisionera. Silenciosamente, como si se borrara del mundo, se aparecía mientras la princesa dormía y la observaba tranquilamente. En esas circunstancias sus pensamientos divagaban en perversas fantasías, debía despertarse de ese bello sueño y sacárselo de la cabeza para pensar en otras cosas.

Le había gustado la princesa de cabellos plateados desde el principio, e hizo planes para seducirla, por supuesto. Pero sus sentimientos cambiaron, dejándola vulnerable como un niño ante la voluntad de la hermosa joven. Lo sabía de alguna manera –pero antes muerta que admitirlo-, que si esta persona rechazaba sus sentimientos, moriría eternamente. Por eso decidió no mostrar nunca lo que su corazón deseaba gritar. Enterraría sus sentimientos en soledad, para no sufrir el peligro del amor.

Ya estaba bien fingiendo, ... Esta vez, sin embargo, no quiso jugar. Se sentía triste... a veces. Todo el tiempo. Cada vez que veía su princesa pensando en otra persona. Cada vez que estaba con ella...

Pero debía resguardarse y ser el bufón, como siempre había sido. No podía hacer nada más. No podía mostrar sus sentimientos de ninguna de las maneras. Estaba asustada. La verdad sea dicha, era tímida, muy tímida... sobretodo cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Así que mentía a todos, deseando que el dolor se fuera de su interior.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" se dijo con tono insolente, como había aprendido, una copa de vino en su mano, contra una esquina de la ricamente ornamentada habitación y observando su reflejo en un alto espejo con armazón dorado.

"¡Idiota¿Es que quieres volverte débil y dejarte manipular por otros¿Por esa niña pequeña? Que pena das..."

El manipulador es manipulado. Nunca había pensado que eso le ocurriría a ella. Aún así seguía impotente cuando veía esa sonrisa encantadora y esos pálidos ojos azules que siempre parecen contener las lágrimas.

Así, todo lo que deseaba era que esa sonrisa se hiciese realidad, y que estuviera dirigida hacía ella. A su ella real, no el payaso que le gustaba imitar.

"¡Criatura lastimera...!" pensó para sí misma, mientras se sentaba en esa esquina, sus rodillas contra la barbilla, agarrando los azulados pétalos de rosa.

Dejó caer su copa y vertió su contenido sobre las baldosas. Se ensuciaron. Ella no iba a limpiarlas.

"¡Socorro!"

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- **

Kurai gritó bajo ese cielo tormentoso, sabiendo que no le llegaría ninguna respuesta. Estaba sentada a lomos de su mejor dragón, en el cielo sacudido por la ira de los demonios, deseando encontrar el lugar acertado. Pronto se encontró perdida, su dragón tejido de ópalo –tan intrépido como lo podía ser una criatura como ésta- se empezó a enfurecer y el silenció llenó el cielo vicioso. La princesa sabía lo que eso significaba: enviados de la muerte. Muchos demonios habían oscurecido el Inframundo y ahora ya habían descubierto su presencia y habían enviado sus Shinigamis para robarle el alma y llevársela a su guarida.

Tales cosas pasaban a veces en Anagura, y los demonios solían esconderse tras las barreras mágicas que Anagura solía levantar. Kurai estaba demasiado lejos de su palacio, pensó, para encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

"So-..." empezó a gritar cuando vio una fea nube roja formándose a su alrededor. Cientos, miles de cuerpos sin brazos, sin piel, 'cosas' flotando, todos impacientes por arrancar algún trozo de ella, ahora que le estaban ganando velocidad. Su dragón dejó ir un estridente bramido y la princesa se vio cayendo hacia el vacío, docenas de Shinigamis dirigiéndose a ella por todas direcciones.

"¡No!" Gritó, con ojos cerrados, de repente notó algo abrazándola y llevándosela hacia otra dimensión.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- **

"Puede abrir los ojos. No nos han seguido."

Kurai abrió los ojos al oír esa voz tan familiar. "¡Sombrerero Loco!"

Se encontró sonriendo de alivio mientras la bufón la bajaba lentamente sobre el suelo. La princesa nunca había visto las habitaciones que la rodeaban. Por la decoración, pudo deducir que era un lugar antiguo, probablemente un mínimo de mil años atrás. La decoración estaba cubierta de polvo, la habitación parecía desabitada, podía apreciar diversos y pequeños objetos dispersados allí y allá.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó al misterioso demonio.

"¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer, mi princesa, que volar entre un grupo de Shinigamis con su dragón?"

"¡Mi dragón¡Oh, Sombrerero Loco, debemos volver y salvar mi dragón!" Kurai se había olvidado por un momento de su bestia preferida.

"No debe preocuparse. Los Shinigamis son creados por el Éter, como nosotros, para vengar a sus amos. Sólo persiguen Ángeles y Demonios. Los dragones no les sirven. No los ven ni perciben."

Kurai dejó ir un suspiro de alivio, luego se dio cuenta que el payaso la miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta. El Sombrerero no parecía el mismo de siempre, vestido, esta vez como un elegante caballero, excepto por el sombrero, que era definitivamente extravagante.

"Yo..." No sabía qué decir. Era el Sombrerero Loco que había estado buscando, pero no podía hablarle tranquilamente, siendo ella del rango inferior que era.

"Me ha llamado."

"¡No!" la princesa contestó bruscamente a la bufón, dejando claro que era exactamente eso lo que había hecho.

"Usted sabía que nadie vendría a por usted, más que su bufón favorito, mi princesa. Supongo que tiene un importante favor para pedirme, o no hubiese tomado tantos riesgos para encontrarme..."

Belial era realmente una criatura brillante. Kurai deseó tener por lo menos alguna excusa decente para visitarle.

"Bien..." empezó, preguntándose qué decir después.

"¿Filtro de amor¿Poción¿Encantamiento¿Qué necesita?"

"Realmente... Quisiera que me... convirtieras de nuevo en una mujer hermosa, como hiciste una vez..." Kurai pensó que podía ser un buen argumento, bueno aún para el estafador.

"No necesita aumentar su belleza o moldearla más, pues ya se ha trasformado en una bellísima mujer..."

Kurai notó que se sonrojaban mientras adivinaba los ojos lujuriosos del demonio sobre sí. Era verdad que ahora ya era más mujer de lo que solía ser. Ningún hombre en el reino ignoraba ya su encanto... ni ella podía prestarles atención. No podía pensar en otras cosas mientras Alexiel permanecía eternamente en su mente... junto con alguien más...

Se dio cuenta que estaba en un momento algo embarazoso, vestida solo con un vestido corto de piel y unas botas, la espesa capa se había desprendido durante la caída. Su ahora largo cabello, plateado un tanto despeinado, estaba sujeto en la cola de caballo que solía llevar, dejando ver la límpida y bronceada piel de su cuello ante la mirada del bufón.

"Oh... ya veo." Dijo la princesa, desviando la mirada. "Entonces... debería irme. Perdón por haberte molestado."

"Irse ahora sería un error. Los Shinigamis siguen allí fuera. Este castillo está bien escondido por una barrera protectora muy poderosa. Le sugeriría quedarse aquí hasta que el cielo se despeje un poco." Contestó Belial, coqueta. "¿Quiere un té, princesa, mientras esperamos?"

La joven princesa empezó a preguntarse si el bufón tenía algo escondido en mente de nuevo.

"Pero tomemos vino esta vez", dijo, logrando una mirada de asombro en el rostro del Sombrerero, "Veo que tienes una botella."

Una botella de vino medio llena se vio sobre una pequeña mesita en un rincón.

Kurai se tomó su tiempo para mirar la habitación a su alrededor. No estaba demasiado ordenada, pero daba una sensación bastante acogedora. Había una cama en una esquina, sugiriendo que había sido usada como dormitorio en el pasado.

"¿Has dormido aquí esta noche?" pidió, señalando la cama.

"Jamás duermo de noche, princesa... no en "mi" cama, por lo menos."

Kurai se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras Belial, en un gesto caballeroso, le acercaba una copa dorada llena de vino. Volvió para llenarse una copa de plata para sí.

"¡Espera un minuto!" la princesa interrumpió al bufón. "¿Por qué no nos cambiamos las copas antes de beber?"

"¿Teme que la haya puesto algo en su bebida?" pidió Belial, divertida. Pero Kurai vislumbró un destello de peligro en los ojos del bufón. Decidió no hincar más hondo.

"Sólo quiero beber en una copa de plata, eso es todo. ¿Tienes algún problema con esto?" murmuró, con arrogancia, como una princesa debía hacer.

"Ninguna. Tome." Mientras el Sombrerero Loco tomaba la copa dorada de sus manos, Kurai notó un escalofrío subir por el brazo un momento y un temblor súbito.

El bufón sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba su vino.

Kurai tomó un pequeño sorbo del suyo. Nada ocurrió. Entonces vio al demonio dejar ir su copa y caer en el sofá tras suyo, dormida.

"No eres el único tramposo aquí, Belial", dijo Kurai, observando al mago inconsciente. " He sido yo quien ha puesto algo en la copa. No te preocupes, tan sólo deseo verte dormir un poco."

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- **

Kurai se arrodilló cerca del sofá, junto al rostro de Belial. Fue verdaderamente un hermoso ángel alguna vez, pensó la princesa, antes de bajar del Paraíso. "Me gustaría saber, Sombrerero Loco" susurraba, "¿Por qué escondes tu rostro¿Por qué te escondes de mí¿Por qué siempre me observas?" Lentamente dejó su mano sobre la del bufón, temblando como un niño que se porta mal por primera vez.

"¿Por qué sigues una sombra como Lúcifer, y ensucias tus hermosas manos por él, cuando puedes tener..." Kurai calló de golpe. ¿Qué podría el Sombrerero Loco querer de ella? No lo sabía.

"Parece como si nunca me dejaras acercarme a ti, aunque tu siempre estés cerca de mí. Pero entonces, puede ser que estés intentando usarme por algo... y ahora hago lo mismo contigo... porque éste es el único modo para tenerte..."

Kurai se acercó más a su rostro y le retiró el sombrero, dejando libres sus ondulados cabellos rojizos sobre su pálida piel.

"Sólo esta vez..."

Se inclinó un poco y dejó a sus labios rozar suavemente los de la demonio, luego dejó la cabeza descansar sobre su pecho. Sus latidos eran regulares y suaves, y Kurai se notó rodeada por una ligera esencia a lavanda.

Notó con certeza que Belial estaba durmiendo. Era como un juego, pensó, y entendió el sentimiento de poder que podía tener sobre una persona. Nunca antes había soñado hacer esto, lentamente trepó sobre el sofá de terciopelo y gateó sobre la figura dormida, apenas dejando rozar su cuerpo vestido sobre los ropajes del demonio.

"¿Sabes lo que te estás perdiendo?" susurró, sintiéndose con el control y preparada para llevar a cabo su travesura.

Dejó caer su largo cabello plateado y cuidadosamente fue desabrochando su vestido, sólo lo justo para revelar sus jóvenes pechos, y dejar deslizar el cuero por sus hombros como si eso derritiese su joven e inexperto cuerpo.

Se inclinó de nuevo para robar otro beso de la criatura dormida, de repente notó dos manos agarrándola de la cintura y hacerla descender.

"¿Qué debíamos hacer?" dijo Belial, sus ojos abiertos como si jamás hubiese estado dormida.

"¡Belial¿¡No estabas dormida!? Chilló Kurai sin aliento, mientras los fuertes brazos la sostenían firmemente contra el cuerpo del demonio lujurioso.

"¿En qué estaba pensando, princesa? He usado mejores tretas para lograr lo que deseaba. Si ha venido a abusar de mí no necesitaba tantos líos, aunque sabe que mi cuerpo no se puede decir que sea justamente hermoso... ¿Quizás prefiere que siga haciéndome la dormida?"

"¡Para¡Déjame ir!" vociferó Kurai liberándose del agarre del Sombrerero Loco y saliendo de la habitación, llorando.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- **

Kurai se encontraba en una habitación fría y oscura, en algún lugar de ese palacio deshabitado, llorando como una niña pequeña, sin preocuparse de cómo se veía, pensando...

¿Por qué nunca podía vencer la crueldad de esa criatura¿Es que no había ningún método posible para acercarse a ella¿Por qué siempre se burlaba así de ella? La joven princesa había notado su corazón palpitando con fuerza cuando la pelirroja calló dormida... le había hablado con su corazón, pero la estaba engañando de nuevo, justo cuando pensaba que podía llevar a cabo su primer intento...

"¡Belial¡Te odio!" gritó furiosamente, temblando por el frío.

Se sentó en el suelo y agarró sus rodillas en el pecho, cuando escuchó pasos tras la puerta que había cerrado tras su entrada.

"¡Vete!" gritó, sabiendo que la bufón seguramente iba a burlase de ella de nuevo, o peor.

El silencio calló en la habitación. Kurai podía escuchar un pequeño rumor, como si alguien rasgara suavemente la puerta con su mano.

"Princesa..."

La voz era delicada, definitivamente sin burla. Aún así, la pequeña demonio no quiso contestar.

"..."

Kurai se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras decidía que no quería hablar con el Sombrerero Loco.

"...Kurai..." el bufón susurró con voz tan suave que la princesa casi no la pudo escuchar.

"qué has dicho... quisiera escucharlo de nuevo..."

Por primera vez Belial la había llamado por su nombre.

El sonido de pasos alejándose espantaron a Kurai, quien se secó las lágrimas y se levantó al fin.

Echó un vistazo a la tenue luz de la entrada pero no vio nadie. Decidió volver a la habitación donde había estado con el Sombrerero Loco, cuando escuchó el chillido de un cristal roto viniendo de otra sala.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter- **

La puerta había dejado ir un grañido al abrirse. Aún estando la habitación a oscuras, Kurai pudo ver la figura de Belial inclinada contra la pared, rodeando lo que parecían trozos de un espejo roto, pensó, sangre corriéndose por sus manos heridas. Sus ojos mantenían el brillo de la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la criatura.

El bufón giró el rostro y vio la joven princesa observándola desde la puerta.

"¡No me...!" chilló mientras se ocultaba rápidamente en las sombras.

"No te preocupes, no te miraré." Replicó Kurai en voz baja al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"Deja que te ayude con tus heridas." Susurró, tanteando con las manos mientras avanzaba buscando al bufón.

"No importa, tengo magia." Dijo el titiritero, su voz un tanto ahogada por las lágrimas.

"Es mejor cuando alguien cuida tus heridas, Sombrerero." La princesa demonio tomó una de sus manos temblando.

Se rasgó un remiendo del vestido y vendó tiernamente su palma manchada de sangre con él. Podía escuchar sus latidos mientras levantaba la mano hacia el rostro del demonio y secaba las lágrimas que corrían rostro abajo.

"¡Para...!" susurró el Sombrerero.

"Quisiera..." Kurai calló y alejó las manos ¿Qué esperaba de ella de todos modos? No podía darse la respuesta mientras las imágenes de burla se mezclaba con éstas de la criatura vertiendo lágrimas silenciosa. ¿Qué debía pensar?

"Lo siento." Dijo, dando unos pasos atrás "Vine porque tenía curiosidad. Pero al final has sido el que ha jugado conmigo, y aún no tengo la respuesta."

Al girarse para dirigirse hacia la salida, la rubia notó las manos temblorosas sobre sus hombros que la hicieron volver.

"No..." susurró con voz profunda la andrógina, y la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo.

Allí estaba, rodeada por esa esencia de lavanda de nuevo. Kurai no se movió, confundida como estaba. No podía ver el rostro del Sombrerero, pero supuso que tendría la misma expresión que había visto antes. La princesa cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del demonio.

"Que tierna puedes ser, abrazándome en la oscuridad..." Kurai se alejó, olvidándose por un momento, rodeada por esa calidez y la agradable esencia que la acompañaba, "Me siento bien así. Nadie puede vernos... Yo, princesa de los dragones, y tú el Sombrerero Loco... pero tu verdadero nombre es Belial, y ésta es una criatura que seguramente jamás conoceré, no importan mis intentos..." las últimas palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo, mientras intentaba calmarse.

"...Princesa..."

El bufón aflojó el abrazo.

El silencio calló sobre la habitación de nuevo. Kurai sabía que el Sombrerero no diría nada más. Se liberó de los brazos relajados que aún la sostenían y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Belial..." dijo repentinamente, "la próxima vez... no, no importa. No habrá próxima vez."

Salió de la habitación, dejando al bufón solo de nuevo. Era mejor así, pensó.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

* * *

**Bieeen! Está terminado el primer cap!!**

**Estoy intentando fomentar los fanfics de esta pareja... a ver si la gente se anima, como yo aún no he terminado de leer el manga, no puedo, por eso traduzco este fanfic, para que se deleiten con él.**

**Dejen review por favor XD yo me mantengo en contacto con la autora**

**Vampira Horchatera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: The Demon's Heart

**Autora**: Lilyshield

**Traducido por**: Vampira Horchatera

**Notas**:

¡Segundo capítulo! las línias de "Mad Hatter" son para separar escenas y tal... no me acepta asteriscos...ù.úU

* * *

**The Demon's Heart**

**Cap. 2**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Desde ese día, Kurai se había mantenido ausente a todo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Estaba preocupada.

Desde ese día, no había vuelto a ver al Sombrerero Loco... y añoraba su peculiar presencia, ahora más que nunca.

Se mantuvo despierta esa noche en su cama, una gran ventana a su lado que dejaba un delicado resplandor sobre su bronceada piel. La luz de la luna era bastante generosa, pensó, pues todavía la envolvía en sus tiempos de dolor, como la mano gentil de una madre abrazando su preocupado niño, misteriosa en su forma particular como la que podía aparecer por azar en su vida, y desaparecer...

"¿Por qué hice eso?" sus pensamientos divagaban otra vez hacia el demonio al que había visto en lágrimas. De nuevo había elegido salir corriendo tras haber afrontado esa mirada que sabía no podía ganar. Se había sentido impotente, mientras se alejaba de la criatura, dejándola...

"Ooh¿Por qué?" murmuró mientras enterraba su cabeza bajo las sábanas. Estaba asustada, quizás no volvería a ver al bufón de nuevo. De alguna manera ya no podía ni considerar vivir sin la presencia de la criatura andrógina, no más.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana dejando un rastro de esencia de lavanda hacia la cama de la princesa.

"¡Sombrerero!"

Kurai salió de entre las sábanas, su cuerpo vagamente cubierto de un camisón de seda blanca. Corrió hacia la ventana y buscó hacia la noche pero no había ningún par de ojos que encontraran los suyos en el solitario cielo.

Volvió a la cama pensando que seguramente había estado soñando. Que sueño tan ridículo, se dijo.

"¡No...!" una voz profunda intervino.

Kurai reconoció la voz que había añorado tanto inmediatamente.

"Belial..."

La pelirroja salió de un rincón oscuro de la habitación, mirando hacia la princesa, su rostro oculto aún en las sombras, su indumentaria se mezclaba entre los colores de la noche.

"Tengo algo para usted" dijo la demonio, dirigiéndose a esos ojos interrogantes de la princesa que había admirado y deseado tanto.

La peli plateada levantó la mirada mientras el bufón alzaba su mano y empezaba uno de sus trucos. Unos pálidos pétalos azules aparecieron, bailando alrededor de su aún herida mano, y cruzando por el aire rápidamente hacia el rostro silencioso de la princesa. Azúl pálido como sus ojos, le había dicho el bufón, delicados pétalos que parecían hacer desaparecer su mundo alrededor, pensó, como ella misma deseaba desaparecer para no hacer frente al demonio de pie junto a ella.

El momento era eterno... Pero la eternidad se rompió antes de que ella pudiese escapar.

Belial tomó el rostro de la princesa al instante entre sus manos y oprimió sus labios sobre los que le habían robado un beso la última vez que se habían encontrado.

Kurai, asustada al principio, no se separó esta vez. Dejó a esa fiera lengua entreabrir sus labios –una inolvidable ofensa, intentó convencerse- mientras ella, secretamente, daba la bienvenida a la apasionada intrusa en su territorio. El gusto de las memorias le hizo recordar que la bufón ya le había robado un beso tiempo atrás, bajo la apariencia de un demonio de su guardia; la manera en que ella había, secretamente, añorado ese sentimiento, cómo había intentado robar ella un beso del estafador... Como en un juego de niños interminable, Kurai dejó al bufón clamar victoria, rendida sólo para contemplar el pacífico juego que encendía sus días.

Alzó las manos y agarró las del Sombrerero Loco como si no la quisiera dejar ir jamás. El roce del demonio de aflojó y sus manos cayeron sobre las de Kurai, mientras el beso crecía cada vez más profundo y el cuerpo de la princesa se acercaba para encontrarse con el de la bufón.

Se separaron lentamente, pero las manos de la princesa no dejaron las del Sombrerero Loco.

"No me dejarás¿verdad?" dijo suavemente, sus jóvenes ojos pedían más.

"... Hay más que deseo hacer, princesa, cuando veo su figura en la noche, tan frágil y pura... pero no será esta noche cuando me aproveche de usted." Sus ojos fijos en los de la princesa, una mirada que Kurai jamás había visto antes en esos pervertidos ojos. Una sonrisa algo satisfecha le aseguró que el bufón no reprimía enfado alguno.

Kurai la miraba con asombro mientras el Sombrerero Loco volvía hacia la ventana.

"Espero que algún día, la hermosa princesa que una vez me encontré en la oscuridad vuelva a mis habitaciones alguna vez, donde habrán aún muchas heridas esperando por ser curadas..." Dijo Belial con una sonrisa tierna, y desapareció en la noche.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

"¡Alexiel ha vuelto!"

El rumor se dispersó rápidamente por el palacio, mientras la castaña cabecilla de la rebelión se estaba orgullosa ante Kurai. A su lado estaba el ángel del agua Gabriel, su amor en la tierra y en otro mundo.

Vestidas con vestidos largos y blancos y capas habían vuelto de sus vidas terrenales.

"¡Alexiel...!" dijo Kurai, apenas sin voz.

"¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, hey, pequeñaja!"contestó la alta mujer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Las cosas se han vuelto bastante feas en la Tierra", Gabriel habló con su voz cristalina, "nos han echado al amarnos bajo nuestras formas como hermanos..."

"Y al final", añadió Alexiel, "Nos dieron caza y fuimos quemadas vivas, así que aquí estamos."

Kurai estaba impactada. "¡Pero eso es horrible!" dijo.

"Oh, bien, pero no han logrado separarnos¿Huh? Aún estamos juntas¿Verdad mi amor?" Alexiel posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amada. Kurai, a regañadientes, notó de nuevo el dolor agudo de los celos clavándose en su corazón.

"Querida Kurai", Gabriel rompió el gentil abrazo y caminó hacia la princesa. "Ha sido muy buena con nosotras en el pasado¿No nos dejaría estar en su reino por unos días?"

"C-claro" contestó la princesa con dificultad. "¿Por qué no se quedan en mi palacio entonces? Tenemos gran número de habitaciones para invitados."

"Gracias pequeñaja¡Eres la mejor!" Alexiel besó a la joven princesa en la mejilla.

"¡H-Hey¡Por favor Alexiel, para! Ya soy una mujer crecidita¡Ya no soy la niña que conocías!" replicó Kurai, se dio cuenta más tarde de su tono enfadado.

"Oh, perdón. No quería ofenderte."

Kurai tembló al leer en los ojos de la caobina todo el dolor que había transmitido con sus palabras, pero no apreció demasiada compasión: no era demasiado malo si alguna vez necesitaba que su una vez amada le dejase un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

La brisa de la tarde refrescó el aire contaminado que usualmente fluía por el castillo al mediodía, pensó Kurai, mientras vagaba por las vacías estancias, en la búsqueda del gran ángel. Todo lo que deseaba era hablar con ella, contarle todo lo que había cambiado, pensó que no la podría ayudar pero, en secreto, la había vuelto a echar de menos, tras todos esos años.

El sonido de susurros captó su atención hacia un retirado balcón. Alexiel estaba sentada allí a la luz de la luna, el ángel de cabellos azul pálido la observaba.

"Creo que no puedo...", dijo la caobina a la otra, enterrando su rostro en el suave hombro como le gustaba permanecer, sus manos sobre la delicada cintura que la abrazaba.

"No seas dura contigo misma, Alexiel", le respondió su amada, "No eres responsable por los sentimientos que tenga la pequeña por ti." Dijo, acariciando gentilmente los lujosos cabellos caoba que caían descuidados sobre su pecho.

Kurai observaba la escena a la distancia, sabiendo que era la muestra de un amor verdadero que ella había estado esperando. Un amor que nunca podía tener, mientras nadie se lo quisiera dar.

Alexiel lentamente deslizó sus largos dedos sobre la fina figura del ángel, acariciando los finos cabellos en un amistoso pero erótico gesto, dejándose caer de rodilla frente a su amante. Gabriel asintió a esos ojos exigentes y dejo que la caobina abriese su vestido de seda. Las manos de Alexiel se deslizaran bajo los pliegues de sus vestimentas, subiendo por sus muslos en una lenta caricia. Gabriel dirigió su mirada al cielo sobre ellas y dejó ir un suave suspiro mientras la arrodillada ante ella enterraba su rostro en su barriga. Envolvió su manos alrededor de la libre cabeza, dando la bienvenida a más si ella quería. Alexiel volvió su ansiosa mirada arriba para encontrar los hermosos ojos de quien sabía amaría para siempre.

Kurai temblaba, quizás por ira, o por envidia...

Rápidamente volvió a la estancia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No estuvo lo suficiente para ver una sombra aparecer, junto las dos amantes, como una brutal ráfaga de viento en la noche...

"¿¡Tú de nuevo!?" Alexiel se alzó desafiante, mirando al demonio que acababa de aterrizar de la nada.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

Kurai corrió hacia su habitación donde cayó llorando sobre su cama.

"Te he estado esperando." Una profunda y desconocida voz de demonio vociferó en una esquina..

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Kurai se enderezó apresuradamente, borrando cualquier lágrima que pudiera quedar en sus mejillas.

El hombre salió de las sombras.

"¿¡Lucifer!?" susurro, asustada.

"He venido a secuestrarte, princesa. Si no muestras resistencia tu vida seguirá en pie."

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó, mientras el alto corvino la rodeó con su brazo, abría sus alas y se la llevaba a través de la ventana abierta hacia la noche.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

"Es un placer volver a verte, Ángel Salvador. Debo irme ahora y seguir a mi señor. Esta noche hemos robado alguien importante para esta ciudad."

"¡Espera¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Gritó Alexiel cuando el demonio desapareció en la noche, dejando sólo la esencia de lavanda en ese lugar.

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

"...¿A quién a elegido mi señor para ayudarnos contra ese ángel?" la voz profunda de la andrógina pidió desde la sombra.

Kurai lentamente se despertó al sonido de esas voces.

"Tomé a tu pequeña amiga, la princesa. Será un buen cebo para devolverme mi Alexiel." la voz grave farfulló a la distancia en una habitación sutilmente iluminada. Kurai abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Al mirar a su alrededor no pude ver nada. Recordó al alto demonio llevándosela y atontándola con algún tipo de poder y ahora se despertaba allí. Se sintió rodeada por unas barras de metal... quizás una jaula.

"¿Mi "amiga"? respondió la andrógina, aparentemente divertida.

"¡Belial...¿¡Eres tú!?" Chilló desesperada Kurai, esperando que esta vez no soñara, que la misteriosa criatura estuviese allí para salvarla de... ¡Lucifer! Había sido Lucifer quien la había secuestrado, recordó... entonces, el Sombrerero Loco...

"Oh, veo que la pequeña princesa se ha despertado. Bienvenida a mi humilde palacio, novia." La voz del pelioscuro resonó poderosa.

"¿Novia? ...hmph! Mi señor¿puedo recordarle que la ceremonia fue interrumpida y el travestido se sacrificó como novia?" la bufón replicó algo tímida.

"¡No me podían interesar menos los travestidos como vosotros!" la voz se tornó con más ira, "Prefiero tener una mujer de verdad como novia."

El Sombrerero Loco quedó en silencio un momento, luego contesto irónicamente.

"Como Alexiel, debo asumir."

"¡Cierra la boca, despreciable trozo de basura¡Ya he tenido bastante de tus astutos comentarios hoy!"

Kurai intentó taparse las orejas. No quería escuchar a quien la había vuelto a traicionar... por Lucifer...

"Pido perdón, mi rey. He hablado demasiado en algunas ocasiones. ¿Qué debo hacer con la novia de mientras?" el Sombrerero Loco habló como si eso no le hubiese afectado.

"Puedes jugar con ella si quieres, mientras no la mates. La necesitamos viva para que la otra vuelva."

"Gracias, mi señor, aprecio su gesto."

**Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter - **

Habían pasado horas, parecía, desde que Kurai había sido dejada sola, ciega y encerrada en una jaula en la oscura habitación. El Sombrerero Loco la había vuelto a traicionar, cómo se había atrevido¿¡cómo podían hablar así de su hermano muerto!?

Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar.

De repente, pasos silenciosos se acercaron a ella y alguien se sentó al lado de la jaula. Kurai sabía de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué crees que pasara¿De verdad piensas que Alexiel vendrá a salvarme¡Que estúpidos sois!¡Está demasiado ocupada entendiéndose con Gabriel!" gritó a la sombra.

"Ya veo. Entonces¿Qué piensas que tu bufón favorito puede pensar, cuando ve a su princesa llorando aún por otra mujer?" la voz andrógina contestó fríamente.

Kurai se quedó en silencio ante la inesperada pregunta.

"¿Tú... me odias?" susurró Kurai

"¿Debo?"

"No lo sé. Creo que estaba llorando por como me había tratado Alexiel. Tenía envidia. Yo quiero el tipo de amor que ella comparte con Gabriel. Pero sólo Gabriel puede ser amada por Alexiel, y no lo cambiaría aunque yo pudiese... Creo que sé lo que quiero... pero tu me has traicionado una vez más" sollozó, sin esperanzas.

"Jamás ha sido traicionada, princesa. Eso es todo lo que debe saber. Venga conmigo." La pelirroja habló suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa y la guiaba fuera de la jaula, cuya puerta había sido dejada abierta.

"¿No estaba... cerrada?" pidió Kurai, asombrada.

"Cerraduras y llaves no son nada para mí. Soy maga." Contestó Belial mientras conducía gentilmente la princesa hacia el corredor. Kurai aún no se había dado cuenta, pero la mano de la bufón la sujetaba firmemente para confortarla. La mano era cálida y amigable, como había estado una vez antes, herida una noche...

La Satán la guió a una maravillosa habitación en la que, por lo que parecía, la gente estaba peleándose.

"¿Podemos entrar, mi señor?" Pidió Belial.

"¡Kurai!"

La princesa reconoció la familiar voz de Alexiel.

Había gritos de lucha, pero Kurai no podía decir exactamente de dónde provenían. Alguien la agarró firmemente y la lanzó al aire en un campo magnético, preparado para quemarla viva.

"¡No!" la voz de Alexiel gritó con fuerza.

"Ríndete ahora, Alexiel, o tu pequeña amiga morirá." La voz de Lucifer retumbó en el aire.

El dolor de la electricidad hizo abrir los ojos de Kurai y hacerle perder la visión.

"¡Tú, monstruo¿¡Por qué haces esto!?" el hermoso ángel gritó desesperada.

"¡Mi amor por ti es absoluto, querida, y no puedo estar sin tenerte para mi! Gustoso mataré a cualquiera atado a ti hasta que vuelvas a mi."

"¡No¡Jamás seré para ti! Gabriel es mi único amor, ahora y para siempre¡y no dejaré a nadie morir entre tus sucias manos!" la mujer chilló mientras levantaba su espada contra el ángel caído.

De repente, la barrera eléctrica fue rota y Kurai cayó al suelo, ilesa pero alterada. Vio a Lucifer, de pie a su lado, una espada de cristal atravesando su pecho. Pero las manos que sujetaban el arma no eran las de alexiel...

"¿¡Belial!?" Alexiel estaba atónita.

"Adiós Lucifer¡Ya no eres más mi señor!" dijo el demonio mientras arrancaba la espada y dejaba a su una vez amado caer sobre el suelo.

"T-Tú... ¡Estúpido¿¡Cómo has osado...!?" intentó decir, ahogado en su propia sangre.

"Porque, maestro, no podía soportar no tenerte para mí sola... ni jamás dejaré que pongas un sólo dedo encima de mi hermosa princesa." Dijo, en su fría voz tan usual.

"Además... Debo decirle que es un error mortal insultar a los travestidos. Somos mejores que alguien tan penoso como usted." Dijo triunfante, mientras se dirigía hacia la princesa demoníaca.

Alexiel no podía creer lo que veía.

"¡Hey, tú¡No toques a Kurai!" gritó mientras el bufón alzaba y tomaba a la princesa en brazos.

"No voy a cumplir tus órdenes, Alexiel." Contestó el demonio.

"¡Por qué, tú...! Alexiel estaba preparada para alzar de nuevo la espada cuando la voz de la pequeña la paró.

"No, Alexiel. No volveré contigo." Dijo Kurai, dirigiendo su triste mirada hacia el ángel.

"¿Estás bromeando¡Belial¡Has sido tu de nuevo¡Has usado alguno de tus encantamientos para controlar su mente!" chilló la caobina ferozmente.

"¡Para, Alexiel¡Estoy bien, y te estoy diciendo que no volveré contigo!" contestó Kurai, enfureciéndose.

"Pero...¿Por qué?" Alexiel obviamente no entendía.

"Soy feliz así, en brazos de quien amo. Por favor, vuelve con quien te esta esperando." Kurai dejó ir un suave pero firme susurro.

Podía notar los brazos de la bufón intensificando su abrazo.

Alexiel bajó su rostro y asintió.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bien!! Traducí este cap en un día... apenas me lo creo! juju**

**El último cap está próximo, espero tener el mismo tiempo que tuve con este**

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
